


Only the Charms Can Decide

by cheyennekelsie



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennekelsie/pseuds/cheyennekelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic necklaces tell you your soulmates, you're left wondering,"Well, what happens if I leave my soulmate after I find them?" After a series of unfortunate events, Clarke learns exactly what happens. </p><p>Lexa and Clarke meet for the first time when they are six years on a playground. Lexa immediately pushes Clarke away. She's scared to even think about being soulmates with a girl. Lexa leaves Clarke and after that day, Clarke has been constantly sick. She's always in the hospital for something new. So what happens when Clarke goes to school for the first time in years and meets Lexa again? Will Clarke run back in her arms? Or will Lexa keep her distance afraid of what she did in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa always loved going to the playground. It made her feel like a regular six year old. She always made friends-for-the-day with other kids on the playground; even though she knew she'd never see them again. She grinned and ran to her favorite attraction, the monkey bars. She was determined that today would be the day that she would climb to the top. As she reached up to start climbing, she realized her pendant had fallen out of her shirt. She didn't understand why she had to constantly wear it. Her parents said it would help her find her 'soulmate'. She didn't even know what a soulmate was. How was she supposed to find her soulmate if she didn't understand what one was? 

She grabbed her pendant and stuffed it back into her sunflower t-shirt. Lexa's pendant was noticeably warm and she couldn't help but wonder why. There was only one other person on the playground and that was a girl. 

The other girl ran over to the monkey bars and smiled,"Can you climb to the top? I sure can't."

Lexa looked at her and pursed her lips,"No, but I'm trying to. Maybe we could help each other," she offered with an outstretched hand,"I'm Lexa."

The girl shook Lexa's hand and Lexa noticed her pendant had drastically warmed,"My name is Clarke."

When Lexa released Clarke's hand, she pulled her pendant out of her shirt and off her skin so that it wouldn't hurt her. 

Lexa and Clarke climbed together to the top of the monkey bars and talked nonchalantly. After a few minutes Clarke's pendant around her neck started to get scaldingly hot. Clarke quickly pulled off her necklace and held it in her hand. Clarke noticed Lexa's necklace was currently glowing a deep red, just like hers,"Lexa, is your pendant hot?"

"Yes!" Lexa quickly responded,"It's burning my skin. It really hurts."

Clarke's deep blue eyes lit up,"Lexa Do you know what that means? My mommy says it means we're soul mates. She says it means we're gonna get married!"

Lexa glared at Clarke. Clarke flinched at the sudden change in emotion and felt fear run through her spine. Lexa retorted at her obnoxious claims,"No. It doesn't mean we'll get married. We will never get married. I am a girl and you are a girl and that is nasty. You are nasty and stupid for saying that too. Don't ever talk to me again." 

Lexa jumped down from the monkey bars and tucked her pendant into her shirt ignoring the burning sensation. She walked over to her mom with her arms crossed,"Mommy, can we leave? I don't like this playground anymore."

Her mom quickly gathered her items and began to walk Lexa back to the car. The last thing Lexa saw before leaving was Clarke running to her mom crying. She instantly pledged to herself that she would never ever tell anyone what happened at the playground that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke laid in yet another hospital bed as the nurse began to prepare her for another round of scans. Ever since that day at the playground, Clarke has been in and out of the hospital, going back in at least every couple of weeks. She always had a new, rare, bacterial or viral infection. Clarke felt like she was on a never ending cycle. 

"Alright, Clarke, I'm going to hit start and I need you to hold your breath and don't move." The technician begins while Clarke tunes him out, already knowing the procedure. 

When the machine finishes and the table rolls back out, Clarke releases the breath of air she was holding. The technician helps her off the table and slowly walks her back to her hospital room. The nurse looks over at her with an overly-enthusiastic smile,"Alright, sweetie, well, the doctor no longer actually needs you to stay. You can go ahead and get dressed and we'll get your discharged papers ready. You'll feel much more comfortable at home anyway."

"I'll call Torrey and let her know we'll be home tonight. " Abby informs her before stepping out of the room. 

Clarke sighs and begins to attempt at pulling on her leggings and her second mom's oversized sweater, doing it slowly to avoid getting too overly dizzy. She misses Torrey and can't wait to be back in her arms tonight. She understood why her second mom couldn't be at the hospital with her but, she wishes she could. She knew Torrey had to stay home with the baby and at least try to work. There was no way they would ever get through all the bills if both of her parents were always at the hospital with her. 

Clarke sighed and slowly sat back down on the bed. Everyone at the hospital knew Clarke. She been going there more often than not for the past ten years and she was honestly sick of it. She felt like she practically lived in the hospital. She missed what it felt like to be a normal kid. She missed the freedom that those four walls didn't give her. She missed life. 

Her mom and the nurse walked in at the same time. The nurse, Carly, began speaking first,"Your mom signed the papers while she was out of the room. You're free to go. We'll call you with the test results as soon as we can. Have a good evening Clarke. Get some rest."

Clarke nods and lets her mom help her into the wheelchair provided by the hospital. She was so tired of having to travel in wheelchairs because she was too weak to move herself. If Lexa had only stayed at the playground that day. She never forgot that day and she felt she never would. 

Abby began leading Clarke out of the hospital and to the car. As she was lifted into the car she saw her, Lexa. She was here. So close to her and yet so far away. Lexa looked over and saw Clarke looking at her. Lexa's bright green eyes widened, Clarke never forgot how they looked. She never forgot the intensity of them. She never forgot how beautiful they were. She never forgot that color green. 

Lexa ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't care where she went. She just had to be away from there. She cried and fell apart because for the second time in her life, she left her soulmate at their most vulnerable moment. And she couldn't believe what she had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I recently added another book where I'm posting my poetry that I write. Feel free to check it out!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Your feedback determines wether I continue this story or not so please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke sat in the car with her eyes closed and the passenger seat all the way back to avoid nausea. She couldn't understand why Lexa kept running. Lexa ran everytime. 

When the car came to a stop, Clarke waited for her mom to come around the car and help her out. She felt significantly worse than when she left the hospital. Maybe seeing Torrey would help her. 

Abby helped Clarke back into the wheelchair and led her towards the front door. Abby led Clarke through it and into the living room. She helped her slowly move and adjust to the couch before walking back to the entrance way to close the door. 

"Mom?" Clarke called out when she hadn't seen her walk back into the living room. 

"Yes my darling?" Abby steps back into the living room to bring her complete attention on her daughter. 

"Where's Carly and Torrey? Torrey and Carly and normally right at the door when I get home. Torrey is normally so excited to see me.." Clarke yearned for her baby sister and second mom. She wanted Carly in her arms. Carly made Clarke feel happy and comforting. Carly was just a small baby but Clarke loved her unconditionally. She was disappointed she didn't see them at the door. 

"I'll go get them. Torrey may be upstairs with the baby. She may not have even heard us pull up. " Abby disappeared upstairs. When she came down a few minutes later, she had Torrey behind her and Carly in her arms. Abby didn't miss the small, weak, smile that appeared on Clarke's face when she saw her little sister. Abby placed Carly in Clarke's arms and smiled. Even in times of pain and illness, Carly never failed to light up their life. 

Clarke looked down at Carly as she grabbed and played with Clarke's hair. Clarke laughed and carefully kissed the top of her sisters head. Torrey stood back and admired the moment between her two daughters. Clarke was so calm and so gentle with Carly. It seemed like Clarke would protect Carly and hold onto her for the rest of her life, and Torrey was perfectly okay with that. 

Clarke quietly patted Carly's back until she was asleep. She smiled and admired how peaceful her sister was. She finally looked up at Torrey. Torrey walked over and kissed the top of Clarke's head before sitting down next to her. They heard the front door open and close as Abby left for the nightshift at the hospital,"How are you feeling Babygirl?" Torrey automatically began to question her. 

Clarke felt tears well up in her eyes as she began to talk about that says activities,"I saw her again Tor. She was there and she ran again. When is she going to quit running? I've been so sick for so long. This could all end and I could be healthy again if she would just stop running. " 

Torrey reached over affectionately,"I'm so sorry princess. I know you want to be normal, but baby, no one is normal. No one. I'm going to talk to Abby and see if we can get you into public school this year okay? If your mom says it's okay, and your doctor clears it, you'll start in September. And according to your home schooling credits, you'll start as a senior. Are you okay with this?"

"What about Carly? If you and mom are working, and I'm at school, no one will be home to watch Carly. " Clarke pondered. She wanted to go to school. She wanted to finally be a regular kid. No one would be home to watch Carly and she wouldn't trust her sister with just anyone. 

"Your sister will be at my moms until you get out. You'll have to pick her up after class. " Torrey smiles at her in an attempt to calm her. Torrey desperately wanted her to socialize. She rarely left the house unless it was for another hospital visit. 

Clarke grins,"I'll do it. I can go to school for my senior year." 

Torrey's eyes lit up and she gave Clarke a hug. She kept the hug light to avoid hurting Clarke and the baby but it was filled with so much emotion and happiness,"I'll talk with your mom after her shift and to the school in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Thank you." Clarke smiled weakly. Exhaustion was beginning to make an impact on her and she knew she would be falling asleep soon. 

Torrey noticed and decided to let her rest,"I'm going to start dinner and a movie. What do you think of chicken soup tonight?"

Torrey asked as she lifted a still sleeping Carly from Clarke's arms. Torrey helped Clarke lay down and stretch on the sectional couch before laying Carly beside her.

"That sounds nice. I won't want but a little bit tonight though." Torrey nodded and moved to cut on the movie. She knew neither of them would actually pay attention to the movie but she enjoyed the background noise. By the time the movie had started and Torrey had moved into the kitchen to start dinner, Clarke had already fallen fast asleep and was snuggling close to Carly. In the moment, Torrey watched her whole world sleep peacefully on the couch, and she couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys!! A happy ending!! I can be nice at time! I apologize for such a long wait! I'll try to be faster with them!


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke woke up the next morning on the couch with Carly staring up at her and reaching up for her hair. Torrey looked over at them from the recliner when she heard movements,”Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling today?”

In that moment, Clarke’s eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She threw her hand over her mouth and tried to move baby Carly out of the room as Torrey grabbed the waste basket. Torrey placed the waste basket in Clarke’s lap just as the vomiting started. She reaches behind Clarke to messily tie up her hair and rub her back. As Torrey rubbed soothing circles into the small of Clarke’s back, she calmly told her,”It’s okay princess. Get it all out. You’ll be okay.”

When Clarke finished, Torrey moved into the bathroom to clean out the basket. She thought about how weak Clarke has felt lately and how much her daughter hated it. She hated seeing her daughter look and feel that way and she definitely hated knowing there was nothing she could do. As she thought about it more, she felt the first few tears drop from her eyes and down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she was laying in her master bedroom en suite crying over something she couldn’t fix. She knew Clarke wanted to go back to school. She knew Clarke wanted to feel like a regular teen. She just didn’t know how to help her feel that way.

Torrey wiped her tears away and rubbed a cold washcloth under her eyes to rid herself of the redness and puffiness of her eyes. She didn’t want her daughter to see that she was crying. Torrey walked back into the living room with the newly clean bin and sat it on the floor next to Clarke. She sat down into the spot that Clarke had opened up for her in the couch. Clarke immediately enveloped herself into the comfort of her mom and hugged her tightly. Torrey heard the quiet whisper saying,”I hate this so much Tor. Please just make me go away so it can stop.”

She began to feel the small teen’s tears soaking through her cotton pajama t-shirt. After hearing Clarke’s pleads, she felt herself starting to cry. No, she wanted to stay strong for Clarke. That was the one person she couldn’t break down in front of.

“Please Tor.. Just make this misery end. I can’t take this anymore.” At some point, Torrey couldn’t remember when, Clarke had managed to cry herself to sleep and just lay peacefully. SHe knew that once her daughter awoke, it would be anything but peaceful. But for now, she was happy and could use the quietness. Torrey moved from behind Clarke to pick up Carly and begin her feeding before she got too fussy. She stared down at the baby’s angelic face and smiled remembering how Clarke used to be.

 

> _“Mommy! Torrey! I’m hungry and it’s time to wake up! Please wake up!” The small child ran into their room and jumped onto the bed. Clarke had an unusual amount of energy for a six year old. She snuggled into the small space between her moms. “You gotta wake up Torrey. It’s Clarkey and Torrey day!”_
> 
> _Clarke and Torrey spent every Wednesday making breakfast, playing at the park and getting ice cream. It was Clarke’s favorite day of the week. She enjoyed it so much that she even woke up early on those days to see her favorite person._
> 
> _Clarke looked over at Torrey and couldn’t figure out if she was actually asleep or just pretending. So, in return, she reached over and poked her nose. “Torrey! You can’t sleep forever! We have a busy day ahead of us and you can’t miss it.”_
> 
> _“I’m up babygirl. I’m awake. Let’s not be too loud so that Mommy can sleep okay? Mommy needs her sleep to be a princess just like you.” Torrey rolled out of the large bed and picked Clarke up with her,”What do you think about chocolate chip pancakes today? We can only make them if we stay super quiet like spies until Mommy wakes up okay?”_
> 
> _Clarke covered her mouth with her hands and nodded. Torrey snickered and brought her out of the room. That was Clarke’s last good morning. A morning Torrey would never forget._

Clarke soon woke up a few hours later but had no memory of the events that had happened. The three spent the rest of the day laying on the couch watching movies, cuddling, and trying to have a normal day for the weren’t sure when the next one would occur.

~Abby~

Abby’s biggest fear while she worked at the hospital was seeing Clarke rushed through the er on an ambulance gurney due to an emergency at home. She tensed up every time she saw a head of long, blonde, wavy hair in her emergency room. She never wanted it to be her precious daughter. She never wanted them to be her Clarke. 

Abby sait at the nurses station and typed mindlessly on her computer. The emergency room was pretty slow today and she hoped she wouldn’t have any procedures in the last hour before she could go home and check on Clarke. She decided to take a quick moment and call Torrey to check on her. She picked up the phone and pressed one on her speed dial. She listened to the first few dial tones before realizing the time and assuming they’d be asleep. She hung up her phone and said down at the desk just as the bright, fluorescent red lights to the station began to flash. Abby watched the paramedics race through to the operation room,”We have a young female. She’s approximately an older teen. She’s been unconscious for four hours and there’s intense bleeding in her brain. She needs immediate surgery. Last name is Griffin. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I randomly got a bunch of ideas and started writing. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write next but this is what I have now.. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, unfortunately, I will no longer be updating this story. I do have another story that I'm writing though. It's called, "When Worlds Collide" and you can easily find it on my author page. It's in the Supergirl fandom though. Enjoy!

-Cheyenne


End file.
